Odcinek 7781
21 lutego 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7780. « 7781. » 7782. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W hotelu Dekota Liam spogląda na zdjęcie córki z ultrasonografu, powtarzając, że cieszy się z faktu, iż Hope namówiła go do uczestnictwa w badaniu Steffy. Niebawem, Liam wspomina chwile z żoną w szpitalu. Następnie rozmyśla nad propozycją pracy Hope przy jej kolekcji. thumb|300px|Wyatt informuje Billa o ostatnich wydarzeniachW Spencer Publications, Wyatt informuje Billa, że Steffy urodzi dziewczynkę, a Liam był obecny podczas badania USG. Bill odbiera to za dobry znak, a Wyatt zdawkowo odpowiada, iż brat wydawał się szczęśliwy, kiedy podzielił się z nim nowiną. Bill chce znać więcej szczegółów, upierając się, że ma prawo być obecny w życiu wnuczki, lecz Wyatt nie zamierza rozmawiać z ojcem o Steffy. Sądzi, że nawet jeśli Liam pogodzi się z żoną, rozejm z Billem może być mrzonką. Wyatt nie zgadza się także na zdobycie dla ojca zdjęcia małej z ultrasonografu i wspomina także o rozstaniu ze swoją kochanką. Bill jest niemile zaskoczony, kiedy dowiaduje się o powrocie Hope, która wspiera Liama i za namową której zgodził się on na towarzyszenie Steffy podczas badania. Spencerowi nie podoba się, że Hope krąży wokół Liama, który jest w separacji. Wyatt sądzi, że ojciec nie ma prawa nikogo o nic oskarżać i staje w obronie Hope, która według niego stara się ratować małżeństwo Steffy i Liama. Mężczyzna podejrzewa również, że ojciec chciałby, aby Hope znów zainteresowała się Liama, gdyż wówczas Steffy byłaby wolna. Bill przerywa synowi i zaznacza, że nie pozwoli Hope na zniszczenie małżeństwa Steffy i Liama. thumb|left|300px|Ridge ostrzega SteffyW gabinecie CEO, Ridge wpatruje się w zdjęcie wnuczki z ultrasonografu. Steffy przyznaje, że obawia się o ciążę, ale stara się myśleć pozytywnie. Wciąż jest zadziwiona, iż Hope pomaga jej walczyć o pogodzenie się z mężem. Ridge zwraca jednak córce uwagę, iż ludzie często robią dobre uczynki z egoistycznych pobudek i ostrzega córkę, że Hope spędza coraz więcej czasu z Liamem. Steffy broni swojej przyrodniej siostry, ale przytakuje ojcu, który prosi ją, by była ostrożniejsza. Steffy podkreśla jednak, że ufa Hope, która jest jedyną osobą, której Liam obecnie słucha. Ridge sugeruje jednak, że dziewczyna nieświadomie może zacząć pragnąć wrócić do Liama. thumb|300px|Hope zwołuje zebranieHope zjawia się w biurze FC, gdzie czekają na nią Rick, Maya, Thorne, Katie oraz Pamela, aby rozpocząć oficjalne zebranie dotyczące wznowienia kolekcji HftF. Katie przekomarza się z Thorne'em na temat jego nowej pracy jako projektanta linii, co prowadzi do kolejnych żartów pozostałych osób. Niebawem, Hope wyjaśnia zebranym, że zamierza położyć silny nacisk na przesłanie związane z jej kolekcją. Pragnie, aby kliencie nie tylko czuli się dobrze w ich kreacjach, ale także czuli się częścią czegoś większego. Po zakończonym spotkaniu, Hope otrzymuje telefon od Liama, który stwierdza, że chciałby jej pomóc w pracach nad kolekcją. Uradowana Hope potwierdza, że Ridge wznowił jej linię. Liam chce podzielić się z nią swoimi pomysłami i prosi ją o spotkanie, gdyż nie chce pokazywać się w FC. Hope kończy rozmowę i jedzie do jego hotelu. Katie zastępuje Pam przy biurku recepcjonistki i odbiera telefon. Do biurka podchodzi Thorne i żartuje o sekretnym życiu uczuciowym Pameli, zwracając uwagę na to, iż każdy ma jakieś sekrety. thumb|left|300px|Hope zjawia się u LiamaHope zjawia się w pokoju hotelowym Liama, który jest zaskoczony szybkością, z jaką dziewczyna dotarła do hotelu. Hope przekomarza się z byłym mężem, stwierdzając, iż jego zdziwienie wzięło się stąd, że jeździ on tak wolno "jak staruszka". Hope zaznacza, że ma wiele pracy nad swoją kolekcją, a Liam chce podzielić się z nią swoimi pomysłami. Wspomina o instytucjach, z którymi współpracował i którym wspomniał o HftF. Tymczasem Hope jest sparaliżowana, kiedy spogląda na zdjęcie córki Steffy i Liama, a łzy same napływają jej do oczu. Liam zauważa to, a Hope przyznaje, że nie spodziewała się tego widoku. Kobieta dodaje, że podobają jej się jego pomysły i proponuje, by omówili to, kiedy będzie miała więcej czasu. Pośpiesznie opuszcza pokój i płacze za drzwiami. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2